Robando su cordura
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Jasper intenta comprar un anillo de compromiso para su novia María, pero el destino se interpone cuando una pequeña mujer se lo roba ¿Será capaz de recuperarlo? Todos humanos. Adevertencia: Lemon


**Hola gente!! Acá va mi primer OS sobre Alice y Jasper. Hay lemon, y es todos humanos. Espero que les guste! Besos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Sólo creé esta historia con ellos en mente y usando sus nombres sin fines de lucro. **

**Summary: Jasper intenta comprar un anillo de compromiso para su novia María, pero el destino se interpone cuando una pequeña mujer se lo roba ¿Será capaz de recuperarlo? **

**N/A: Todos humanos. Advertencia: Lemon**

Robando su cordura

Muy bien, ese era. Miré un lindo anillo dorado con pequeñas piedras blancas a través de la vitrina. Se veía aceptablemente caro, a pesar de no serlo en exceso. Combinaba perfectamente con la piel de María, y sabía que ella lo adoraría cuando le pidiera que fuera mi esposa. Podía imaginármela diciendo que sí si me presentaba con ese anillo durante la cena del día siguiente. Claro que en su opinión probablemente debía gastar mucho más, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarme sin un centavo por ella. Después de la propuesta deberíamos casarnos, y necesitaría dinero para pagar la boda y eso. Yo era un caballero. Ya un hombre. No planeaba dejar que ni ella ni su familia aportaran algo.

Señalé el anillo a través del vidrio, aparentando no estar tan interesado mientras el vendedor se acercaba nuevamente. Me había dejado para atender a otros clientes mientras yo me decidía.

- ¿Sí, señor? ¿Ha encontrado algo de su agrado? -preguntó en tono formal y con postura de etiqueta. Me aclaré la garganta antes de responderle.

- Sí, de hecho sí, este de aquí… -lo señalé de nuevo- ¿podría verlo, por favor?

-Por supuesto -respondió buscando la llave para el aparador y abriéndolo de inmediato. Yo llevaba un traje costoso y bien arreglado. Sabía como inspirarles confianza a las personas cuando lo necesitaba. Me dio el anillo y lo miré con atención por un momento, inspeccionándolo. Era bonito, a ella le gustaría. O al menos esa era mi opinión. Con María nunca se podía estar seguro de nada. Solía cambiar de humor tanto como de ropa.

- Sí, de acuerdo. Lo llevaré -dije devolviéndoselo. Cuando lo estaba tomando, un sonido en la puerta nos sobresaltó a ambos. Era el sonido del seguro de un arma. Lo reconocía perfectamente de los viajes de caza a los que solía llevarme mi padre de pequeño. La figura de varias personas atrajo nuestra atención, todas vestidas casualmente pero con máscaras cubriéndoles los rostros, distorsionándolos. Eran tres mujeres. Una alta, una de mediana estatura y una bastante pequeña. Apreté la mandíbula al mirar sus manos. Las tres llevaban armas de fuego bien sostenidas.

- Bien, señores, si nos entregan todas las joyas y el dinero nos iremos más rápido de lo que creen -comentó una con la voz desformada por la máscara que le cubría la boca. Apreté los puños. Justo lo que me faltaba.

- Ustedes. Salgan de detrás del mostrador -ordenó la mediana apuntando con el arma a los encargados de la tienda. Ella se dedicó a vigilar mientras las otras dos recogían el botín. La pequeña se me acercó y me miró desde abajo con atención. Apreté los dientes, pero intenté no decir nada.

- Hola… -murmuró. Casi le gruñí-. Disculpa, precioso, pero ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede? -preguntó en tono meloso. Puse cara de asco-. Esto es un robo, cariño… -murmuró-. Así que dame cada maldito centavo que tengas, o de seguro te arrepentirás -concluyó.

Le mostré los dientes pero no me moví. Me apuntaba con el arma directamente al pecho, casi apoyando el cañón ahí. Pensé brevemente en quitársela de un manotazo. Era muy pequeña, estaba seguro que podría con ella si me lo proponía, pero ¿luego qué? No podía golpearla, era una mujer. ¿Y qué haría? La única opción era sostenerla. Pero entonces, sus amigas me apuntarían y "adiós, mundo cruel".

- Bien… -musitó cuando levanté la barbilla en respuesta-. Si no quieres dármelo, tendré que tomarlo yo misma -agregó acercándose más y mirándome a los ojos. Esa era la única parte de su rostro que la máscara dejaba entrever. La chica tenía unos enormes ojos castaños que en cualquier otra situación hubiera considerado hermosos. Sentí su mano libre en mi pecho, tanteando si llevaba dinero. Sacó mi celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo puso en la bolsa que descansaba sobre el aparador, esperando el botín. No dejé de observar sus ojos mientras su mano seguía bajando por mi cuerpo hasta los bolsillos de mi pantalón de vestir.

"Maldición" pensé cuando sus dedos se metieron en el del lado izquierdo, sin dejar ella de mirarme directamente. Pero no estaba molesto porque ahí estuviera el dinero que traía para comprar el estúpido anillo. Estaba molesto por que deseaba que esta fuera una situación diferente. Deseaba sentir esos dedos pequeños y ágiles sobre mi cuerpo en un momento distinto, muy alejado de entorno que nos rodeaba.

Sentí su sonrisa a pesar de no verla, y luego se acercó peligrosamente a mí parándose en las puntas de sus pies mientras su mano seguía removiéndose en mi bolsillo, rozándome levemente por encima de la tela. Su perfume me llegó de repente, haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso como ese efluvio. Cerré los ojos y tragué audiblemente, en parte por la sensación, en parte por la frustración, y en parte por la ira que me causaba todo el asunto.

- ¡Hey! -casi gritó las más alta a su compañera, que alejó su mano quitándome el dinero sin problemas.

- Voy -murmuró antes de voltear de nuevo hacia mí, que parecía haber recuperado algo de mi cordura. Tomó airé y lo soltó en un suspiro prolongado mientras me miraba. Yo volvía a gruñirle con la mirada-. Que lástima… -musitó casi imperceptiblemente, y luego volvió a voltear hacia donde estaban sus compañeras, que la esperaban en la puerta, con casi todo el botín listo. Tomó la bolsa del aparador y antes de marcharse se detuvo un segundo. Me miró a mí, y luego al encargado con quien estaba hablando antes.

Le prestó atención un segundo y luego tendió su mano hacia él con la palma hacia arriba. La expresión de su rostro se asemejaba a la de un adulto que encuentra a un niño haciendo algo que no debe. El encargado bajó la vista y le entregó el anillo que todavía guardaba en su puño. Abrí la boca cuando entendí que ese era mí anillo.

- Ese… -musité, y luego apreté los puños y me quedé callado. Me miró con atención y curiosidad.

- ¿Sí? -preguntó con tono inocente. Me debatí en si debía responderle o no.

- Iba a comprar eso… -murmuré a través de los dientes apretados. Soltó una pequeña carcajada muda y levantó una ceja, incrédula por el comentario.

- Creo que ya no tienes con qué pagarlo, cariño -murmuró con tono burlón. Deseé decirle tantas cosas que me sorprendí a mí mismo. Yo no solía ser así. No importaba la situación, ella era una dama, o al menos, aunque no lo fuera, yo era un caballero.

- Lo recuperaré -prometí simplemente apretando los puños y los dientes. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras, ante su presencia. Abrió la boca para responder, pero una de las otras mujeres la interrumpió tomándola del brazo para que se apresurara.

- Debemos irnos -ordenó en tono urgente. Ni siquiera la miré. Mis ojos estaban clavados en los de la pequeña. Que difícilmente me liberaron para encarar a su amiga y asentir con la cabeza una vez antes de marcharse. Cuando lo hicieron, la cabeza me dio vueltas. La mujer que se mantenía a duras penas en pie a unos metros de mí, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras un hombre mayor la consolaba y una chica más joven se estremecía en un rincón. El encargado levantó el teléfono y llamó a la policía apresuradamente.

Intenté pensar claro. Conocía la ciudad como la palma de mi mano. No había muchos lugares por los que pudieran escapar sin ser notadas. Un mapa de las calles aledañas se dibujó en mi cabeza y una luz se encendió en mi mente. Volteé hacia el dueño del lugar rápidamente. No tenía tiempo que perder.

- ¿Este lugar tiene una puerta trasera?

- …tres mujeres, todas armadas -decía por el teléfono a la policía. No tenía tiempo para esto.

- ¡Oiga! La puerta trasera -repetí levantando la voz. Me miró con cara de pocos amigos e hizo un ademán con la mano hacia el cuarto de atrás, indicándome dónde estaba mientras seguía contestando las preguntas de la policía. Asentí con la cabeza y corrí por el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrí con un empujón, golpeándola con el hombro, no podía darme el lujo de buscar la llave. La madera cedió en el segundo golpe y salí a la pequeña calle de atrás del local mirando hacia los lados. No había rastro de las mujeres, pero sabía por dónde se habían ido. Estaba seguro. Casi podía olerlas.

Corrí hasta el final de la calle rápidamente y doblé la esquina para verlas alejándose corriendo también. Aumenté la velocidad y las alcancé fácilmente. Corrí unos metros detrás de ellas sin hacer ruido. La más pequeña volteó la cabeza y me miró por una milésima de segundo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos justo antes de que tropezara con un bote de basura que estaba en la entrada de un callejón y cayera al piso de repente. Tuve que frenar para no pisarla, y agradecí al cielo que el arma que llevaba en la mano no se hubiera disparado con el impacto.

Comenzó a levantarse rápidamente, de seguro para seguir corriendo, pero la tomé del brazo con fuerza –aunque intentando no lastimarla- y la hice quedarse en su lugar. Sólo forcejeó un segundo antes de que la moviera hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared, inmovilizándola con mis brazos y parte de mi cuerpo. No era difícil hacerlo, le llevaba más de una cabeza.

- ¡Suéltame! –casi gritó moviéndose de nuevo después de un segundo.

- ¡Ya quédate quieta! –solté mirándola a los ojos y apoyando mi cuerpo en el suyo para inmovilizarla totalmente. Hizo lo que le decía y se quedó mirándome a través de la máscara con los ojos bien abiertos. La escuché tragar audiblemente y luego se removió un poco y logré entender lo que le sucedía. Estaba aprisionándola contra la pared completamente, sin reparar en que era una dama. Podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo presionada contra el mío. Sus piernas, su cadera… su pecho. Y de seguro ella podía sentir cada detalle en el mío. En cuanto fui capaz de recuperarme del impacto que me había causado notarla tan cerca, me alejé un poco bastante apenado y ella soltó el aire que tenía guardado en sus pulmones.

- ¿Me entregarás a la policía? –preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada de ella. Solo me quedé mudo, mirándola. Deseaba más que nada quitarle esa porquería de máscara que le cubría el rostro ¿qué rayos me sucedía?

- No lo sé –contesté sinceramente después de meditarlo durante casi un minuto.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

- No lo sé –repetí mecánicamente. Ella dejó escapar un bufido que la tela de la máscara amortiguó. Solté una de sus manos sin pensarlo demasiado y llevé la mía lentamente hasta su cuello, donde terminaba el molesto pedazo de tela negra. La miré a los ojos mientras la quitaba de a poco pero sin perder el tiempo.

- No hagas eso… -susurró, pero no me detuve. Quería verla. Necesitaba verla. Cuando finalmente descubrí su rostro tuve que concentrarme en recordar cómo se respiraba. Me quedé como un idiota prácticamente babeando frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos con la boca abierta.

Primero me miró por unos segundos y luego volvió a enojarse.

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres? –sacudí la cabeza por una milésima de segundo y volví a la realidad de repente. No podía recordar por qué la había perseguido. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Oh, sí. El anillo.

- Quiero que me devuelvas mi anillo de compromiso, te dije que lo recuperaría –musité sin mucha seguridad, pero intentando aparentarla. Se quedó mirándome por un momento, en sus ojos estaba reflejada una rabia que no entendí muy bien.

- Pues ni lo sueñes, cariño –respondió con aire de superioridad. Fruncí el ceño cuando sentí el frío cañón del arma apoyarse en mi cuello al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el seguro. La mano que le había soltado para quitarle la máscara era la misma en la que llevaba el maldito revolver. Era realmente un idiota. Tragué en seco y busqué sus ojos. La miré directamente por unos segundos intentando mantenerme concentrado. Era muy hermosa. Su piel parecía ser suave y tersa, sus ojos grandes, sus facciones angulosas y delicadas…

- No creo que vayas a dispararme –contesté desafiante acercándome más a su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo. Quería sentirla de nuevo presionada contra mí. Tragó en seco y comenzó a bajar el arma, deslizándola sin despegarla de mí hasta que llegó a mi pecho. Solté la máscara y apoyé mi mano en su hombro. No tenia intenciones de quitarle el revólver. Quería que ella lo bajara por su cuenta. Subí mis dedos suavemente por su cuello, que ahora estaba descubierto casi totalmente. Sólo lo cubría un poco su cabello corto y negro, que caía sobre él apuntando en todas las direcciones.

Quité un mechón con los dedos rozando su piel con delicadeza y cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de mirarme de nuevo.

- Pues yo no creo que lo que quieras sea ese estúpido anillo –respondió desafiante, arqueando la espalda y pegando todavía más su cuerpo al mío. Gruñí sin poder evitarlo y subí mi mano hasta su mejilla, sintiendo su suave piel contra mis dedos. Se mordió el labio de la forma más sexy posible, y ya simplemente no pude resistirme. Estampé mi boca contra la suya con toda la urgencia que sentía en ese momento. Por un segundo su arma se clavó en mi pecho y temí que disparara, pero luego aflojó la presión y comenzó a devolverme el beso, deslizando el revólver hasta mi espalda para apretarme más contra ella.

Todavía sostenía su otro brazo contra la pared, por encima de su cabeza, y de alguna extraña forma me gustaba saber que tenía aunque fuera un poco de control sobre ella. La idea de que pudiera meterme una bala en la mandíbula de un momento al otro no se me hacía muy relajante.

Metí mi lengua en su boca reclamando espacio y la suya me respondió como si no le preocupara la situación en absoluto. Sabía de las mil maravillas, y eso solo hacía que deseara explorarla mucho más. Bajé mi mano desde su mejilla muy lentamente por el costado de su cuerpo, rozando el costado de su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura, todo sin separarme de sus labios. Apreté su cintura con la mano y luego a ella contra mi cuerpo. Mi mano abarcaba casi la mitad de su pequeña cinturita, y eso me volvía loco. Gimió contra mis labios y su pierna comenzó a doblarse ligeramente subiendo por el costado de la mía.

Mientras la seguía besando me rozó con ella de vez en cuando, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. O quizás fuera la falta de oxígeno, francamente no me importaba demasiado. Sólo sabía que se sentía excelente.

El sonido de una sirena hizo que separáramos nuestros labios de repente y levantáramos la vista en dirección al sonido. Ambos jadeábamos con la respiración agitada, y podía notar en sus mejillas un color que antes no había visto. Ni siquiera la adrenalina del robo, ni tampoco la carrera habían logrado poner tanto rojo en su hermoso rostro. Pero sus ojos reflejaban miedo a medida que el sonido estridente se acercaba.

No podía hacerlo. No podía entregarla. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos me miraban como un cachorro a medio morir, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que me decidiera. Tenía razones más egoístas, más instintivas y más profundas a la vez: no quería dejarla ir. No quería que me la quitaran. Me alejé de ella de repente y tiré de su mano para arrastrarla al callejón antes de que fuera tarde. Al doblar la esquina pude ver el brillo de las luces de la patrulla por el rabillo del ojo. Solo había estado a unos segundos de que la atraparan.

Me miró en estado de shock por unos segundos. Aún la mantenía agarrada fuertemente del brazo, casi pegada a mi cuerpo. No podía soportar alejarme más de un par de centímetros. Y luego reaccionó y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Parecía confundida.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –susurró mirándome a los ojos. Sentí que si me perdía en los suyos jamás nadie me encontraría, no querría ser encontrado.

- No lo sé –mentí.

- ¿Es la única respuesta que te sabes? Digo ¿es todo lo que sabes decir? –contestó con tono exasperado., ¿De seguro un chico con tal apariencia de estar educado tiene una respuesta mejor –agregó luego. De verdad me irritaba que sonara tan confiada.

- ¡Bien! –la corté bruscamente y la empujé de nuevo en contra de la pared-. Lo hice por eso –contesté rápidamente antes de volver a besarla, ahora con incluso más urgencia que antes. Soltó un gemido cuando sintió mi cuerpo pegándose al suyo una vez más y otro cuando mis manos exploraron todo lo que estaba a su alcance, bajando desde su cintura hasta sus piernas, pasando por su cadera y luego subiendo a los costados de su pecho.

Estaba siendo bastante rudo, pero no parecía importarle demasiado. Todo lo que salía de su boca en los breves momentos en los que me separaba de ella, eran gemidos en voz baja y ronca. Bajé mis labios por su cuello saboreando su piel mientras mis manos se encargaban de bajar el cierre de su abrigo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que jadeaba, y sus manos buscaron mi cuello. Escuché el sonido metálico del arma cayendo al piso, pero no le presté la menor atención.

Sus dedos se encargaron de aflojar lo suficiente el nudo de mi corbata como para poder sacarla por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando lo hizo solo me alejé medio segundo de su deliciosa piel. Luego metí mis manos entre el abrigo y su cuerpo y noté que solo llevaba debajo una pequeña camiseta de tirantes… sin sostén.

Quité la molesta tela de la pequeña chaqueta que llevaba, y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía, encargándose luego de abrir los botones de mi camisa. Sentí sus manos contra mi piel cuando finalmente decidió arrancar los botones tirando de la tela en direcciones opuestas. Sonreí contra la piel de su cuello.

- Si así quieres jugar… -musité sin alejar mis labios, tirando con fuerza de su blusa, rompiendo los finos tirantes de la prenda y dejando sus pechos al descubierto. La tela se enredó en su estómago y dejó de estorbar tanto. Mi boca bajo directamente a uno de sus pechos mientras mis manos bajaban por sus torneadas piernas. Ella se encargó de desabrochar mi cinturón mientras yo hacía lo propio con sus jeans. Cuando tiró de la punta de la hebilla hasta quitarlo y lo dejó caer al piso, yo metí mis manos entre la tela y su suave piel y bajé sus pantalones de una sola vez, llevándome su ropa interior con ellos y dejándola expuesta hasta que me puse de pie en una centésima de segundo y me apreté contra su cuerpo de nuevo.

Sentí sus brazos pasando alrededor de mi cuello y sus manos enredándose en el cabello de mi nuca atrayendo mi boca a la suya de nuevo. Su lengua me invadió mientras ella daba un pequeño saltito para enredar sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Solté un gemido por el contacto y se apretó más a mí, disfrutando de mi debilidad.

Un auto pasó por la calle que de extendía a nuestro lado y de pronto tomé conciencia de que estábamos en publico. A duras penas me alejé de sus labios lo suficiente para mirar alrededor por alguna forma de refugio. Un enorme contenedor serviría perfectamente para cubrirnos de la vista de la calle. No había mucha luz en el callejón, pero tampoco quería dar un espectáculo.

Puse mis manos en su delicioso trasero al despegarla de la pared a pesar de no tener ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Sus piernas me apretaban con tal seguridad, que de seguro no se caería aunque yo mismo intentara tirarla. Caminé lentamente con ella a cuestas. No parecía importarle en absoluto lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor. Ni los autos en la calle, ni las ventanas del edificio al que la pared pertenecía, ni la policía agolpada en la joyería a solo una calle de ahí.

Cuando estuve al reparo del contenedor de basura, dejé de contener los pocos instintos que aún no había liberado. La estampé contra el frío metal del enorme contenedor y se sobresaltó estremeciéndose por la diferencia de temperatura. Solo la solté para bajar mis manos al botón de mi pantalón de vestir. Lo deshice en un segundo y luego bajé el cierre lo más rápido que pude. Ella sólo gemía y echaba hacia atrás la cabeza por la forma en que lamía sus pechos. Mordisqueé uno de sus pezones muy suavemente y todo su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta.

- Dime tu nombre… -gruñí levantando la mirada y alejándome de su piel para encontrar sus ojos. Abrió los suyos con expresión confundida, casi como si no entendiera lo que le pedía. Se mordió el labio y sentí sus piernas tensarse a mi alrededor, pegándome más contra su intimidad. Aún llevaba mis bóxers, y no pude evitar pensar que habérmelos puesto esta mañana había sido el mayo error de mi vida. Se restregó contra mí y tuve que cerrar los ojos para soltar un quejido de frustración.

- Dime tu nombre –pedí de nuevo. Esta vez sonó como una orden con todas las de la ley. Trazó un círculo con su cadera mientras me miraba con una sonrisa que parecía tan divertida como excitada. Tiré un puñetazo en contra del metal que sonó muy fuerte en todo el callejón, pero ella no se sobresaltó. Se inclinó hacia mí lentamente y rozó mi cuello con sus labios.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –susurró en mi oído moviendo sus labios de modo que casi tocaran mi piel. Me apreté contra ella sin poder evitarlo. La mujer no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que eso me provocaba. Incluso más de lo que ya me provocaba ella en general. Sus labios fueron a la piel de mi cuello y sentí su suave y tibia lengua saboreándome desde el mentón hasta el hombro. Maldición…

- Dímelo, por favor… -rogué. Sentí su sonrisa contra la parte de arriba de mi pecho y luego sus labios de nuevo en mi oído.

- Soy Alice… -susurró muy despacio, arrastrando las palabras. Podía percibir la sonrisa en su tono de voz. Bajé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpos y tomé mi miembro para liberarlo rápidamente, bajando solo un poco el elástico de mi ropa interior y dirigiéndolo directamente a ella. Me acomodé en su entrada ayudándome con la mano y empujé con fuerza, penetrándola completamente casi en un movimiento corrido, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y cerrara los ojos con fuerza.

El gemido prolongado que soltó hizo que se me erizara la piel de puro orgullo. No era todos los días que uno tenía el placer de hacer gemir a una mujer como esa. "Ojala y fuera todos los días" pensé mientras mordía la piel expuesta de su garganta y volvía a hundirme en su interior con un poco más de fuerza de la que era necesaria. Y es que nunca ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir como ella ahora. Estaba completamente embriagado por su forma de moverse, por su mirada, sus palabras, su actitud… su cuerpo.

Mordí de nuevo su pezón y me moví más rápidamente cuando gimió con fuerza y tiró del cabello de mi nuca con sus pequeños dedos. Enderezó su cabeza y buscó mi mirada con sus enormes y brillantes ojos. La miré mientras su cadera comenzaba a moverse en círculos sobre la mía al tiempo que yo continuaba bombeándola cada vez más rápidamente. Apretó los labios para reprimir un gemido y luego jadeó sin poder contener la respiración por más de un par de segundos a la vez.

Iba a acercarme para besarla de nuevo, pero alejó su rostro un poco para evitarlo. Sonreí y la embestí con más fuerza para desconcentrarla al entender que lo que quería era hablar. Sus uñas se clavaron en mis hombros, donde sus manos descansaban, y casi atravesaron la tela de la camisa abierta que aún me cubría. Cerré los ojos por la sensación, pero sólo fue por un segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo y volver a mirarla, empujando con más fuerza de nuevo. Soltó un pequeño grito sofocado y sonreí maliciosamente.

- Tú… -murmuró y luego se detuvo para soltar un gemido profundo.

- Lo… siento, no te… entiendo –susurré entrecortadamente acercándome a su oído para hablar. Gimió de nuevo y me alejé para mirarla. Su cuerpo entero era una obra de arte. Su piel, su rostro, su cabello, sus labios sonrojados y entreabiertos, sus pechos moviéndose al compás de mis embestidas…

- ¿Tú cómo… te llamas? –logró dejar salir a través de su pesada respiración. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me incliné hacia ella de nuevo, pegando mis labios al dulce y tierno lóbulo de su oreja. Me apreté con más fuerza a ella y la embestí con más urgencia, notando cómo se aceleraba su corazón contra mi pecho.

- Soy… Jasper… -musité en su oído y luego atrapé con mis dientes el lóbulo. Sentí cómo se estrechaba a mi alrededor justo mientras le decía mi nombre. A penas terminé de pronunciarlo un gemido gutural salió de su pecho y quedó retumbando en el mío al no poder escapar por su boca cerrada. La arremetí contra el contenedor y su boca se abrió sin que pudiera evitarlo, soltando todo el aire que guardaba mientras gritaba sin contenerse. Había sido el gemido más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida entera, y no pude evitar correrme unos segundos después que ella.

Me moví un par de veces más, por instinto, y luego me presioné contra su cuerpo, apretándola contra el metal a sus espaldas y jadeando con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Enredó los dedos en mi cabello y besó la parte del costado de mi cabeza entre jadeos. Yo sólo apreté los ojos con fuerza hasta que ella dejó de palpitar a mi alrededor, volviéndome completamente loco.

Sentí que mis piernas cedían y me dejé caer de rodillas en el piso con ella aún sobre mi cuerpo, intentando recuperar el aire. Cuando lo logre, intenté hablar de forma que se entendiera qué rayos estaba diciendo.

- ¿Sigues con la idea de dispararme? –pregunté en tono burlón.

- Eso depende –contestó sonriendo, pero había algo en su voz que hizo que alejara mi rostro para mirarla con curiosidad-. ¿Sigues con la idea de pedirme de vuelta ese anillo de compromiso?

Le sonreí. Nunca había pensado que podía sentirme tan conectado a alguien como con ella en ese momento. Y estaba seguro de que no era sólo por el hecho de que seguía en su interior.

- Quédatelo –contesté seguro. Estaba bien si ella no interpretaba eso en la forma en la que yo lo decía. No creí que una mujer así aceptara casarse de un día para el otro. Pero quién sabía… quizás ella supiera lo que nos deparaba el futuro.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Nunca había escrito algo de ellos, así que porfis dejen coments! Significan mucho para mi, y sólo les tomará un segundo… Las críticas siempre ayudan a mejorar! Besos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
